<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Running Away (Ft. A fat cow named Henry) by camX</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215050">Running Away (Ft. A fat cow named Henry)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/camX/pseuds/camX'>camX</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Comedy, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Misadventures, Other, Platonic Love, Platonic Soulmates, Pogtopia, Running Away, TOMMY GOT HIS DISCS BABY, Tommy needs a hug, a lot of fluff, everything is platonic, henry the cow is alive, manburg, shippers be gone, tubbo and tommy runaway, tubbo is a amazing friend, villian!wilbur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 19:33:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,654</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215050</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/camX/pseuds/camX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy and Tubbo runaway, they run from Wilbur's insanity and Schlatt's dictator actions. They run from the people they consider family. They run from the servers. They run from everyone, leaving everything they thought home was behind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexis | Quackity &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; TommyInnit, Toby Smith | Tubbo &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>387</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Get Your Bags Ready, Tommy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>keep in mind i got school and still have a oneshot book to update, chapters might not come out extremely quickly. plus time gaps may occur between certain chapters if i'm out of ideas and need to get to the next thing.</p><p>also this was heavily inspired by a slowed down version of "Home" by Edward Sharpe &amp; The Magnetic Zeros<br/>link to song: https://youtu.be/le6o2I90EaI</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tommy stared at the rock roof of his cramped room. He laid at the top of 2 pistons he set off to be like a bed, one of Techno's old robes acting as a pillow. </p><p>He was wearing one of Wil's sweaters. In fact he had asked for the sweater today once he got back from hanging with Tubbo and pretending to be his baby doctor. </p><p>Wilbur didn't know why he had been asked for it but happily gave it to his little brother. Why wouldn't he? The brunette hadn't of had a reason not to.</p><p>Well maybe if he didn't give it to the blonde Tommy wouldn't be acting upon his plan.</p><p>Honestly Tommy himself wasn't sure of this. He didn't know if he wanted to do this. It's just like taking a vacation- just ya know, permanent. Running away was.. a big step. This would mean leaving behind L'manburg. Hell, this means leaving behind everything. He checked the time.</p><p>2 AM.</p><p>He sighed, rolling over- he couldn't leave until he knew his 2 brothers were asleep. Was he stalling time or did he really not know whether or not his brothers were asleep. Tommy didn't know the answer to that question, but it was safer to wait a bit longer either way.</p><p>His thoughts drifted to the day he had. Tubbo saying he has all the discs and Tommy saying they could run away.</p><p> "We'll meet up at the white house tonight then," Tubbo had said. "get your bags ready, Tommy."</p><p>Tommy's bags were indeed ready. He had gathered something from everyone he'd miss. He had a robe from Techno, a sweater from Wil, Dreams crossbow (he decided to leave the armor behind), a recipe of Nikkis cakes Tubbo and him had stolen, a rock he had grabbed from Schlatts cuck shed, and even an old pair of sunglasses from Eret. </p><p>He cursed silently at himself realizing he hadn't grabbed something from Big Q.</p><p>Yes, Quackity was a traitor. But.. they were still friends, right?</p><p>He remembered all the jokes and good times he had spent with him. The phone calls they shared while Tommy wandered through his sewers. </p><p>Before he could stop himself tears dripped down his cheeks. He quickly rubbed them away and checked the time again.</p><p>2:45 AM.</p><p>It should be safe. Even if Techno wasn't asleep he wouldn't be in his farm at least, so it was safe for the blonde to leave.</p><p>Tommy got up and grabbed his back pack, making sure everything was in it. He tried to hard to not cry. </p><p>TommyInnit doesn't cry- he can't cry. He shouldn't cry. It would not be manly to cry. </p><p>The child rubbed his eyes and stood up, quickly making his way out of the ravine.</p><p>He made his way to Manburg, moving through the trees trying to be silent once he reached the forbidden land. He spotted the shorter boy and waved.</p><p>Sprinting over as silently as he could Tommy pulled Tubbo into a hug. The bee obsessed kid didn't think to question it as he too was questioning what they were about to do- letting the blonde hug him.</p><p>Tubbo teared up slightly, holding on tightly to the other. "Are.. are you sure about this, Tommy?" He asked the other, neither of the boys even thinking of seperarting.</p><p>It was silent for a second.</p><p>"...Yes. Y-Yes, I'm sure Big T."</p><p>And with that it was offically decided. They're running the fuck away.</p><p>The 2 walked through Manburg, making their way up the stairs. They stopped at what once was Tommy's land- now merely a abandoned place owned by Dream SMP. </p><p>They sat down at the blondes bench, setting a small fire on the ground. Tubbo took off his tie and suit and tossed them into the red and orange flames.</p><p>They both sighed, Tubbo resting his shoulder on the others shoulder. Tommy patted his head softly. Truth is by now they would be by Skeppy and Bads house, but a little stalling time couldn't hurt. </p><p>Or maybe it could.</p><p>What neither of the boys knew was that Quackity was not asleep. Tubbo had not thought to check, so because of this the black haired man-child saw the smoke in the distance and got confused. </p><p>He walked up silently behind them and saw the 2 children just.. sitting there. Tubbo didn't have his uniform and Tommy looked like he had been crying.</p><p>"Tubbo?"</p><p>The voice shattered the calmness they had and on instinct Tubbo and Tommy separated themselves. "Big Q-" Tubbo muttered shocked, not knowing what to say. Tommy looked behind him at Quackity in shock.</p><p>'Fuck.'</p><p>"Big Q, uh- we can explain!" The brunette said quickly. In reality, no. No they could not explain. That would fuck over their plan even more. </p><p>"Are you two running away!?" Quackity whisper yelled. Tommy- too emotionally vulnerable at this point- was immediate to speak afterwards.</p><p>"Big Q- please..! P-please don't tell Wil! O-or Schlatt- please- we-.. w-we can't stay-" Tommy was a stuttering mess, just trying not to cry.</p><p> That confirmed what Quackity asked, the sight of Tommy practically having a panic attack and Tubbo burning his uniform just hurt the oldest.</p><p>He looked over the 2 children with hurt in his eyes before shaking his head and taking off his beanie, handing it to Tommy. He then grabbed his jacket- which he had been wearing over his suit as it was cold as hell outside- and gave it to Tubbo. He looked at the 2 of them again, still not saying anything. Then Quackity walked off.</p><p>Neither of them knew what to do or say. All they knew was that they had to leave ASAP- while yes, they were just given stuff to remember Big Q by this could mean others are awake too. </p><p>The gremlin of a child stomped out the fire and the bee obsessed boy grabbed their backpacks and handed Tommys to him.</p><p>And with that they ran.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Vacation Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Recap:</p><p>He looked over the 2 children with hurt in his eyes before shaking his head and taking off his beanie, handing it to Tommy. He then grabbed his jacket- which he had been wearing over his suit as it was cold as hell outside- and gave it to Tubbo. He looked at the 2 of them again, still not saying anything. Then Quackity walked off.</p><p>Neither of them knew what to do or say. All they knew was that they had to leave ASAP- while yes, they were just given stuff to remember Big Q by this could mean others are awake too.</p><p>The gremlin of a child stomped out the fire and the bee obsessed boy grabbed their backpacks and handed Tommys to him.</p><p>And with that they ran.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>writing this instead of doing my math assignments</p><p>also not to be like annoying but comments make my seratonin go brr so if you've ever left a comment on one of my fics your epic and i love you :]</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The 2 children ran through what once was Tommy's house, going through and looking for the railway bridge. </p><p>It was covered by cobblestone (which was probably left by a previous war, neither the brunette or the blonde could remember) but they eventually found it.</p><p>Tubbo hacked through the rocks with a picaxe and once the abandoned rails were shown they kept running. It was easy to get where they were headed, besides the occasional jumping over lava traps.</p><p>Both of the boys were silent, which was weird for them. But Tommy didn't know what to say. He hated the silence, yes- but what was he supposed to talk about?</p><p>They're leaving their home behind. Even Tommy couldn't joke about that- or at least not yet. And seeing as the other never lead conversations it continued to be silent.</p><p>After about 25 minutes of the sounds of their sprinting footsteps and heavy pants for air, Tubbo poked Tommy's shoulder.</p><p> This snapped Tommy out of thought. He looked around confused for a second before realizing they arrived where they were going.</p><p>The vacation home.</p><p>Tommy fundled at the door handle, grasping to unlock it with his keys. The door creaked loudly and the brunette walked in, the blonde quickly following. </p><p>The gremlin of a child let out a breathe he didn't know he'd been holding when he spotted the cow laying on the ground.</p><p> "Henry.." He mumbled softly, triggering a small smile. Tubbo looked over. "Grab Henry- we can probably ride him away! T-that might be faster.. I'll grab food." The shorter told, smiling at seeing Tommy smile.</p><p>Tommy scoffed at being told what to do but still did it. Either way he was planning on taking Henry, so it didn't matter if the other said to do so.</p><p>The blonde grabbed a lead that was laying on top of a chest. He tried to put it around Henry but seeing as Henry was a big ass cow that was hard. "Ugh- you fat cow!" </p><p>Tubbo laughed lightly. "You struggling there, Tommy?" The taller child glared at him, shaking his head. </p><p>"You've been hanging around Schlatt too much Big T, my streamer would just help me." He teased still indeed struggling to get the lead around Henrys neck.</p><p>The brunette walked over and poked Henrys horn, not exactly knowing how to wake it up. They kinda just stood there like "🧍" until Tubbo just kicked the cows side (lightly of course.) </p><p>"HEY THE FUCK YOU DOING DONT HURT MY COW BITCHBOY!" The tall ass motherfucker shouted at Tubbo, the other having to stifle a laugh while being yelled at. </p><p>It did indeed wake up Henry though so it did work out. "Look- he's awake! Now you can put on the lead." Tubbo said while smiling brightly. For a split second it felt almost as if everything was ok.</p><p>The yelling, the laughing, the smiles- it felt like old times;</p><p>Tommy smiled back, putting the lead around the cows neck. "Thanks, idiot.." The other was glad Tommy was acting himself again. "Anytime, Tommy!"</p><p>Whilst the blonde calmed down the now very upset and confused cow Tubbo stuffed carrots, soup cans, potatoes, a singular bowl, some coal chunks, and a 3 steaks into his backpack.</p><p> Tommy had the important for mental health stuff and and Tubbo had the important for life stuff.</p><p>It was a struggle to get Henry out the door but after a long 7 minutes off the gremlin cursing at the cow and the brunette trying to move around the door they eventually got the cow out.</p><p>Tommy first got on top of Henry then helped Tubbo up. The 2 looked around their surrondings, taking it all in.</p><p>This may be their last time together at the vacation home.</p><p>All it took was a singular shake of the leash, a small kick to the side, or even a light smack of the cows butt for Henry to start running. But the blonde couldn't bring himself to do it. And frankly Tubbo couldn't either.</p><p>So they sat there, Tubbo leaning forward and leaning his forehead against Tommy's back. "Any minute now." The brunette mumbled.</p><p>"Yea, we'll go in a second." The other responded, gripping hardly onto his cows lead. "Yep.." He responded.</p><p>Soon they were both crying, crying in silence. Neither spoke as they didnt need too. Being next to their best friend was enough. So they cried.</p><p>39 minutes.</p><p>The 2 boys cried for 39 minutes before Tommy found to courage to shake the lead. Henry started running off, giving them about 30 seconds of the cow running before he slowed down and just walked. </p><p>"It'll be ok, right Tommy?"</p><p>No one spoke for a second, the only sound heard was Henrys feet stomping on the grass below.</p><p>"Right, Big T."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Stick Fight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>recap:</p><p>The 2 boys cried for 39 minutes before Tommy found to courage to shake the lead. Henry started running off, giving them about 30 seconds of the cow running before he slowed down and just walked.</p><p>"It'll be ok, right Tommy?"</p><p>No one spoke for a second, the only sound heard was Henrys feet stomping on the grass below.</p><p>"Right, Big T."</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i stayed up until 4:40 am last night and probably only actually slept around 5, any spelling errors are cause im tired as fuck</p><p>also once again- you guessed it- writing this during school cause fuck my grades</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo had drifted asleep, turning around at some point during the trip so his back rested against Tommy's back. His head was laid back and bumped against the blondes spine with every step from Henry. With Tubbo asleep Tommy was left alone with his thoughts.</p><p>Tommy was growing tired and the sun was rising- soon Wil would be awake. Once Wilbur woke up he might be fucked, as a searching party would be heavily affective if they went in the right dirrection.</p><p>Yes, the cow was faster then them running by foot but it still wasn't as fast as Technos horse or Dream. But at this point it was to late to turn back and grab a horse.</p><p>Besides- they couldn't just leave behind Henry! Wilbur or Schlatt couldve used him as bait to get him and Tubbo to come back.</p><p>The blonde was also growing tired, as its almost been 24 hours sense he's last slept. Tommy, unlike Tubbo and almost everyone else, had a rather good sleeping schedule. He would go to sleep at 10:30 and wake up at 8:45. So the sudden shift in his sleeping habits made him feel drowsy.</p><p>After about another hour or two of travel the child decided that they've ran far enough, making henry stop running and tying him to a tree. The blonde rummaged through his bag before pulling out a blanket he had stuffed in it and put it on top of Henry and Tubbo. He then laid down on the floor and sighed, laying down and using his backpack as a pillow.</p><p>He slipped into slumber the second he closed his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Tommy- despite falling asleep after Tubbo- woke up first. It was around 3 pm based off the sun in the sky and seeing as he hadn't eaten sense yesterday's breakfast he was hungry as hell. He tried to grab Tubbos backpack off of him but ended up snatching it and waking up the brunette by making him fall of the cow he was sleeping on.</p><p>"Oh-" The blonde burst out in laughter not expecting his friend to straight up fall off. "Are you alright??" He asked, not even bothering to help the shorter up as he just wanted food and food was in bag. He pulled out a can of mushroom soup and the singular bowl they had grabbed, stabbing the can and pouring the soup into the wooden oval.</p><p>"Thanks for that, Toms.." Tubbo grumbled, sitting up and crossing his legs. He yawned and looked at the soup Tommy had prepared. "Gimme somee..." He said stretching out his arms and doing grabby hands. Tommy chugged a good half of the soup before handing the bowl to Tubbo.</p><p>The brunette slowly sipped from the bowl before finishing it, leaving behind the red mushrooms. "Red mushrooms are gross." The bee obsessed boy commented. "Preach." The other responded.</p><p>Tommy laid back on the ground, his blonde hair getting dirty with the leaves and dirt on the ground. "We should probably get back on the mOVeeeeeeeee..." The gremlin of a child said, his voice cracking when he said 'move' but going with it and just stretching out the word. "Yea, you're right." Tubbo said grabbing a stick and poking the others foot with it. "But I think you have to get up for us to start traveling again." </p><p>The blonde snatched the stick from him and whacked the brunettes head. Tubbo giggled and grabbed another poking Tommys nose this time. Soon they were having a full on sword fight with the fallen tree branches.</p><p>The 2 laughed or giggled everytime they got a hit in- jumping around and rolling away. "Ongard!" Tommy shouted while roughly poking the other boys shoulder. The brunette hit away the blondes stick with his own, trying to hit Tommy back but failing as the child jumped back. Tubbo stumbled a bit causing the other to start laughing loudly. </p><p>This went on for a good 10 minutes- the 2 battling it out with their sticks. Once they stopped Tubbo was on the ground giggling to himself with a bruised knee and Tommy was laughing his ass off while panting heavily (the blonde also had a scraped elbow now, both had left this tottaly epic stick fight slightly hurt.)</p><p>Once both children calmed down they got up and got on top of the cow, putting every back in their bags. The taller of the 2 pat Henrys side signalling to the cow to start running and so he did. The blonde then leaned back and rested his head on Tubbos lap- which was probably dangerous as they were on a *running cow* but I mean they were both touch starved children so neither cared.</p><p>Normally roles would be reversed but they were alone, Tommy's mental walls were a lot weaker and lesser when it was just the two of them. They've been friends for the longest time- they knew eachother well.</p><p>Tommy after a bit fell asleep again catching up on the lack of sleep he got today. Tubbo patted his head and made sure to help the cow navigate around trees.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>IM SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING FOR LIKE A WEEK NHBAJJDFHBSJKDH</p><p> </p><p>also im sorry this is short but i needed to post :(</p><p> </p><p>also leave comments or else henry will beat tommy with a stick &gt;:)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>